A seductive game
by Trinnerti
Summary: It was a game he was always eager to play. I only hope I'm strong enough to resist. Drabble.


**A seductive game**

It started off normal. I was reading my book as usual, my eyes following each word with passion, my lips apart and mouthing silently every word as I was enchanted by the world that was shown to me. Everyone around me knows that when they hand me a book, they lost me. I would dive into to it with eagerness, lost until either I feel my need to go to the lavatory or I finished the book.

I was halfway through the page when the reading light started to flicker. I almost didn't realize that it had happened, so fast had it come and gone. But soon it started regularly, my reading speed slowing now I needed more effort to read and understand the words written in front of me. I finally looked up and swallowed hard at the blazing eyes staring back at me. How could I not have noticed such an intense stare on my person? Especially from him.

His mouth was curled up in a devilish smirk, his maroon eyes cast upon my person as if he was watching his favored show. I slightly wondered if this was the look of a starving man would cast when he saw food. I was brought back from my musings when his long legs started to stride toward me.

My eyes widened as my throat ran dry at the mesmerizing picture. My eyes were locked, captured by his own as he came closer. It reminded me of a panther stalking towards his prey before he devoured it. I wonder if the prey would feel enchanted as well before it met its death.

"Very reasonable question," His smooth, rich voice washed over me. Only then did I realize that I thought that last bit out loud. "Why not ask it yourself, hmm?"

He leaned closer, practically looming over me with such grace no normal human being could ever dare to achieve. Only then did I slowly start to notice the alluring almost addicting scent of his cologne. It smelled good, he smelled so good.

"Why thank you for that compliment. You smell very _alluring_ as well." His tone was amused and I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I should learn not to think out loud. He seemed to agree with me as he nodded, the ever existent smirk on his lips as he leaned closer, so close that I could feel his breath wafting over my lips.

"What do you want from me?" I tried to sound strong, confident. Yet it came out as soft whisper that barely escaped my lips. Naturally he heard me. He always did.

His silken clothed hand reached up to wipe away a non-existent dust on my cheek, his smirk widening to show a hint of teeth. I could almost swear his eyes started to glow more luminous, heavy with dark promises and sinful desires. I resisted the urge to shiver under his touch, not wanting to give him that satisfaction nor power over me.

He leaned back, a strand of his black hair falling from its place and sliding to rest over the bridge of his nose, giving him a teasing expression as his eyes still bore into mine.

"You know what I want," his voice slid over me like warm silk. "The real question is, what do you want?" He chuckled low, as if he asked something irrelevant. Maybe he did since we had played this game for a while now. It seemed though that this time, he was planning to go through it with. Finally gaining what he wanted from me and not stopping before he achieved his goal. I'm not sure if I was willing to let him succeed though.

"The real question is, if you're strong enough to take and ask what you want." During my inner musings he had crawled closer once more. His eyes were now the fullest of red that took my breath away. His smile turned into a satisfied smirk once more, knowing that he held the power over me this time.

"Are you strong enough?" His tone was now playful, yet the hand I remembered being on my cheek had long retreated and found another spot to tease. Both hands were now placed upon my shoulders, gently and soothingly caressing me as a reminder he could do anything I could think of, if I only said that magical word.

His mouth was near mine now; the arrogant smirk back into place as if he already knew what I wanted. All I know was that he was slowly driving me insane. The places where he touched me seemed to burn, awakened and standing alert for what was to come. My eyes were already clouded, my mind hazy as the smell of his cologne was getting stronger by the second.

"Sebastian…" I breathed. I felt one hand leave my shoulder and move under my chin to tilt my head back up. Only then did I realize that I had looked away, a small breach in that little seduction game of his. The moment our eyes met again, I knew the game was over. I was lost the moment he captured my eyes with his and lured me in. I closed my eyes as I released a gasp when his silk clothed fingers caressed my neck.

"Yes?" I felt the slightest brush of lips over mine as he spoke that single word. Tease… He knew he had me where he wanted me. Fine, I'll surrender this time. I licked my lips before I opened my eyes more fully to look back at him.

"Give me my chocolate cake, that's an order."

He slunk back, the corner of his mouth twitching with amusement before he bowed. "As you wish, my master."

**AN:** ahaha, hope you like that little tease. The first thing I've written in I think almost years without it being a school assignment. So sorry if the flow isn't correct or grammar, spelling errors. This little drabble was made because I couldn't sleep. Hope you like! You can take it any way you want it to. It could be Sebastian with you or anyone else you could imagine him with.


End file.
